Chip Pemberton
'''Chip Pemberton '''is Mickey's nephew. He is the middle child of the Pembertons. His older sister is Sabrina, and his younger brother is Ben. He made his series début in the Pilot. He is portrayed by Thomas Barbusca. Description Chip is the middle child of the Pembertons. He makes his debut in Pilot, where he's giving a speech during the party. In almost every episode, he faces a problem, such as being partners with Jerry Berlin, who he despised, in The Country Club, trying to ask out any girls he sees in The Buffer, etc. He is usually snobby and arrogant to those poorer than him, and dislikes men in the mansion. Appearance Chip has brown eyes, red spiky hair, and a fair skin tone. He usually wears normal shirts and pants. He wears boxers as seen in The Snitch and The Mess Personality Chip looks to himself as "The Patriarch" of the family, due to being "The man of the house", so he also expects everybody to respect him and listen to his instructions. Chip dislikes people poorer than him and anybody that doesn't meet his standards. In The Mess, as said by Alba, he used to be a happy, kind child, until he started to grow up and become more selfish, quoted "The Transformation". Relationships * Mickey - Chip, at times, dislikes Mickey and her way of doing things. He claims to have more power over her, and usually doesn't listen to her opinions. However, at times, he's respectful to her, and accepts her for trying to take care of the kids. * Alba - Chip usually doesn't communicate with Alba much, and isn't friends with her until The New Girl. In The Baggage, he expects Alba to get the dessert for the table, still treating her like a maid. * Sabrina - Chip and Sabrina have a love-hate relationship. At times, they tease each other, and at other times, they get along. In the beginning of The Snitch, he receives a sext from Pierce of a naked girl from Robby Ragosta. Later on in the episode, he learns that the naked girl was Sabrina, and pukes in disgust. In The Master, they fight over who gets the master bedroom, but realize that they shouldn't be too attached to their parents anymore. * Ben - Chip and Ben don't seem to have much interaction. In The Balloon, Chip buys Ben a pony for his birthday, most likely to show off to Mickey. In The Mess, Chip and Sabrina manipulate Ben into helping them with decorations for the party, Also in The Mess, Chip and Sabrina reveal they had another younger brother Elliot, who they got rid of, showing they may enjoy manipulating him. In The Fire, Ben also tries to bond with Ben by taking him biking. Trivia * Chip may have possibly gotten neutered in The Buffer. * Chip hits a voice break in The Grandparents; In Pilot, he sounds younger. * He is the second oldest of the Pemberton children. * In The Intruder, Poodle revealed that Chip wasn't Christopher's son, revealing that Chip was conceived with another man. * In The Mess, he reveals along with Sabrina to Ben that they have another brother Elliot who is still missing, it's implied he and his sister had a hand in Elliot's disappearance. Gallery Ben Ben Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Pembertons